Del odio al amor ¿solo hay un paso?
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: Nuestros autónomos se enfrentan a una crisis económica,mientras una bestia ataca al país.Y como de costumbre Kagura y Okita se enfrentan el uno al otro para saber de una vez por todas quien de los dos es el más fuerte...pero ¿algo los detendrá?


Del Odio al amor ¿solo hay un paso?

Sakata Gintoki miraba su revista sin parpadear siquiera. No hacía más de una hora que había comprado su adorada Shounen JUMP, y no se despegaría de ella hasta haberla leído una y otra vez por completo.

En la otra habitación de la Yorozuya, Shinpachi preparaba la cena con lo único que les quedaba en la nevera.

-¡Sadaharu!- chilló Shinpachi - ¡baja de la mesa ahora, vas a romperla pedazo de bestia!

Dicho esto, el enorme perro-Dios mordió la cabeza del moreno, provocando que una fina línea de sangre le cayera por el rostro.

-Kagura…dile a tu mascota que me suelte- dijo Shinpachi.

Pero la chica haciendo caso omiso a quien le hablaba, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida, no sin antes recoger su sombrilla y con un gesto de su mano llamar a su temible mascota para finalmente salir por la puerta.

-Gin-san… ¿sabes si le pasa algo a Kagura?-preguntó Shinpachi.

-Déjala- respondió Gintoki, aún sumido en su lectura-está en esa época, en el que las jovencitas necesitan recapacitar sobre su vida y su olor corporal-

-Deberías dejar de soltar esas estupideces-gimió Shinpachi.

Comenzaba la tarde en Edo, el día se había pasado lento y aburrido, hacía mucho que Los Yorozuya no tenían trabajo. Kagura ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había comido algo decente. Y no por que Simpachi no supiese cocinar, sino por el poco dinero que podían gastar. Según Gintoki debían ahorrar para casos importantes. Lo raro es que cada vez que se publicaba la JUMP, el dinero bajaba misteriosamente.

Kagura había entrado en una pequeña tienda a comprar su preciado Sukombu. Mientras, Sadaharu esperaba fuera jugueteando con una pequeña mariposa. Pero nada más salir escuchó un estruendo que se le hacía muy familiar.

En efecto, ahí se encontraba uno de los integrantes del Shinsengumi, Okita sogo para variar. Al parecer estaba persiguiendo a un ladrón, pero su técnica para retenerlo causaba el efecto contrario. Bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar si apuntas a alguien con un bazooka?

El ladrón acabo por esconderse tras Sadaharu, quien a su vez quedó en el punto de mira del Bazooka.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!-Chilló Kagura, quien se había puesto delante del perro para protegerlo.

-Señorita, ¿no sabe que no se puede aparcar aquí?-dijo Okita.

-¡Sadaharu no es un coche, imbécil!-exclamó Kagura.- ¡así que deja de apuntarle!

Y así Kagura con un golpe de su sombrilla, derribó al policía, dejándolo en el piso mientras esta y Sadaharu huían del lugar.

-Tsk…maldita niña…-.

Gintoki oyó el sonido de unos pasos subiendo por la escalera del Yorozuya justo en el momento en el que terminaba de leer la JUMP. Dejó la revista en la mesa y con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta abriéndola con brusquedad.

-¡A ver Kagura! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, eh?! Sabes qu-…-Gintoki miró de arriba a abajo a la persona que tenía enfrente, su piel era de color verde, llevaba gafas y sus ropas parecían caras.

-Necesito…vuestra ayuda.-

Al oír estas palabras, Gintoki no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar.

-¡U-Un cliente!-

Shinpachi salió corriendo de la cocina, abalanzándose sobre el cliente que por un momento hizo ademán de escapar; pero el peso de ambos autónomos lo paralizó en el piso. Unos minutos más tarde Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban sentados frente al cliente quien los miraba algo asustado.

-Oye Gin-san, ¿su cara no te suena?-preguntó Shinpachi en voz baja.

-¿Mmm?...ahora que lo dices…-contestó Gintoki.-se parece a un snorkel, que recuerdos de infancia.-

-¡¿A quién llamas snorkel, capullo?!-gritó el cliente golpeando con el puño la cara de Gintoki.- veréis….-.

-Algo está aterrorizando a la gente de Edo…-

El vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou se dirigía a sus compañeros con seriedad, mientras intentaba encender con escaso resultado un cigarro que tenía en la boca. Uno de ellos levantó la mano.

-vice-comandante, ¿otra vez vamos a tener que buscar la mascota perdida del príncipe ese?-

-El shogun nos lo ha ordenado.- dijo, mientras una bocanada de humo salía de sus labios.- no podemos dejarlo en manos del yorozuya por obvias razones…así que u obedecéis o ateneos a las consecuencias.-

-agh…y yo que quería estar tranquilo hoy…- susurró Yamazaki.

-¡Yamazaki! ¡Sal fuera y busca a ese bicho ahora!-gritó con tono amenazante Hijikata.

-¡s-si!-

-me pregunto donde se habrán metido kondou y el niñato…-continuó Hijikata.

De vuelta a las calles de Edo, Kagura seguía dando vueltas junto a Sadaharu, masticando lentamente el sukombu para que de alguna forma le durase más.

-Ahh…que aburrido es esto, ¿no Sadaharu?-había comenzado a saltar por los tejados de las casas, seguida por Sadaharu quien derrumbaba todo a su paso.

Entonces algo parecido a un cañonazo detuvo a la chica, quien casi cae de la sorpresa de un tejado al suelo. Kagura bajó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo a esa persona tan molesta para ella.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Te has enamorado de mi o que?-dijo molesta Kagura-

-¿a quién podría gustarle una bestia como tú?, deberías enseñarle a tu mascota que romper muebles esta mal.- Okita apunto nuevamente a la chica y con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro dijo- adiós.

Un gran disparo salio del bazooka quien dio justo donde se encontraba Kagura, dando paso a una espesa humareda.

-je…-rió Okita- ha sido más fácil de lo que…. ¿he?-

De la humareda comenzó a vislumbrarse una pequeña silueta que venía directo a él a una gran velocidad. De un salto Kagura se lanzó sobre Okita quien la esquivó y comenzó a correr alejándose de ella para nuevamente atacar.

Ambos a base de golpes se fueron alejando del lugar dejando atrás al pobre Sadaharu quien volvía a morder las cabezas de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-¡Cuando aprenderás que no puedes vencerme!-

-No digas tonterías niñata, aún no has visto nada.- Okita disparó contra la chica de sorpresa, quien pudo esquivar a duras penas el golpe.

-¿y ahora que me dices?... ¿?-

Kagura yacía tendida en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna derecha que parecía rota.

Okita se acercó lentamente a ella, observando cuidadosamente la pierna mientras dejaba a un lado su bazooka.

-Oh…no esta rota…que poco aguante has tenido hoy-se burló Okita.

-¡Cállate!- chilló Kagura haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Vamos, por hoy lo dejaremos. Cuando te recuperes se decidirá quienes el más fuerte… ¿te parece bien?- continuó Okita pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de kagura para levantarla.

Al sentirlo Kagura golpeó la cara del chico echándolo hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-gritó Okita llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Nadie a pedido tu ayuda…puedo llegar a casa yo sola- dijo Kagura.

-Tu orgullo te matará algún día.-

-Prefiero morir con orgullo antes que pedir tu ayuda…-susurro Kagura.

-Muy bien- espetó Okita mientras sacaba su antifaz rojo, ya que la noche había caído en la ciudad.-cuando necesites mi ayuda me avisas.-

Una y otra vez Kagura había intentado levantarse, pero al parecer su tobillo se había torcido y no aguantaba ni un segundo de pie. Pero ni se le ocurriría pedir ayuda a ese tipo. ¡Ni hablar! Jamás le pasaría por la cabeza. Pasaban las horas y cada vez hacía mas frío, se habían alejado bastante y no había más que árboles a su alrededor. Kagura comenzó a cabecear, el cansancio la ganaba… ¿Cómo estarían Gin-san Y Simpachi? ¿Preocupados por ella?

Un pequeño golpe despertó de inmediato Okita, al parecer a su compañera le había vencido el sueño y ahora mismo tenía su pequeña cabecita apoyada sobre su hombro.

-…Si siempre fuera así todo sería más fácil…- Okita bufó, quedándose un rato mirando como dormía placidamente a su lado mmm…se ve bonita cuando duerme´´ pensó.

Tiempo muerto. ¿Que fue eso? ¡¿Qué se ve bonita cuando que?! Okita…te estas volviendo loco.

-…Gin…san…-dijo suavemente Kagura en sueños, lo que extrañamente molesto a Okita.

Suavemente, éste la levantó en brazos caminando despacio para no despertarla y alejarse por fin de ese maldito lugar. Mientras tanto en el Yorozuya….

-¡¿Dónde demonios está esa enana?! ¡La mataré!-gritaba Gintoki.


End file.
